


Dwight deserves better

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: David's mean and but dwight thinks its okay





	Dwight deserves better

**Author's Note:**

> It's not okay

Dwight thought he was telling the truth, how he would lead him away from the others and tell him he's pretty, that he's stunning, he was perfect.

David would press Dwight up to a tree and whisper praise to him, softly running his hands up and down his waist, down into his pants. Saying even more praise as he would touch him intimately. Dwight would melt into these touches and praise, so thankful to have David.

Sometimes when David would get back from trials he'd grab Dwight, without any warning and drag him to the woods. He'd use him as a stress relief, using him hard and leaving him barely able to walk. Sometimes he'd leave gross bruises and bites all over him, shattering his glasses a few times on occasion.

The most recent time David came back from a trial he actually killed Dwight. He grabbed him and dragged him to the woods like normal, everything that happened was the same, except that time he wrapped a arm around his neck and squeezed. Dwight let out disgusting choking sounds and clawed at his arm, leaving nasty scratch marks all over the brits arm. He kicked and struggled, tears and snot streaming down his face as it turned red.

He knew the feeling of being choked all too well, he's been moried by the nurse alot sure but. This was different, this time it was someone who would call him beautiful and brand him up. David would not let the tight grip around him go, even as Dwight's attempts to fight started to get sluggish and weaker he kept the grip until eventually, the smaller Male stopped moving, completely limp as David continued to use what was left of him..

It took a few days but the four eyed leader eventually returned to the campfire, and when he did David was the first to welcome him back, practically tackling him into a hug. Dwight didn't say anything, he didn't even hug him back, he just looked down. He was sure the others had no idea what happened.

It was probably better they didnt know.


End file.
